


Momentary Silence

by Kitsune_Sam



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Sam/pseuds/Kitsune_Sam
Summary: Hermann and Newton had a fight and deal with the aftermath





	Momentary Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this a 3am instead of sleeping because that's just how I am. But I entirely blame you for this Ling. Since you started blogging about Pacific Rim again I haven't been able to get these two out my head so enjoy I guess. 
> 
> Set pre-movie and I am aware I skimped on the details of the fight but it was 3am and the fic is more about their reconciliation.
> 
> (This is un-betaed and I've only read over it once so I apologise for any mistakes and whatnot)

Hermann huffed as he looked over his data. It wasn't yet complete but if his theory was correct...

The nagging pit of dread in his stomach was distracting. Theories, however, were no good without _proof_. But despite his best efforts he just couldn't seem to figure out where the mistake in his work was. Or what data he might be missing that would make all the numbers just fall into place.

Hermann looked over at Newton's side of the lab and sighed.

Newton's Empty side of the lab.

They had fought. Not an unusual occurrence by far, but this one had seemed to just spiral out of control. Their usual bickering had turned harsh until it had rapidly escalated into way too personal 'low blows' as Newton would put it.

In retrospect, Hermann realised that the stress from weeks of failed experiments and dead ends in data had built up until they had ended up taking out their frustration on each other.

He looked back at the numbers on the screen in front of him. He pulled his glasses off, rubbing at his face as he sighed yet again. He was used to being able to bounce ideas off Newton. Or listen to his suggestions, some decent, some...less so. But now the lab was quiet. Too quiet.

Years ago, the silence would have been welcome. Being able to work in peace without the distraction of inane conversation and immature behaviour had been what he had craved since he was a child. But that was before he had met Newton. Before he had worked in such close proximity to the other man, day in day out.

Newton was _not_ quiet when he worked. Constantly thinking aloud, asking questions that he answered himself before Hermann had even fully registered what he had said. It had aggravated him to no end at first. But after a while he realised that helping Newt work around a problem helped clear his head enough to circumvent a snag in his own research. Newton's chatter, mumbling and exuberant energy had soon become a comforting backdrop to Hermann's work day. And without him...

The lab was oppressively quiet.

Hermann let his hands drop from his face and wrapped his arms around himself. His fingers gripped at the fabric of his sleeves as he closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

He missed Newt.

It had been three days since the other man had stormed out of their lab. Three days of Hermann trying to carry on with his research as though nothing was amiss. But he couldn't concentrate.

The guilt from their fight, the things he had said, sat heavy in his stomach alongside the pit of dread. The two coalesced, roiling in his gut and demanding his attention. 

He heard the door to the lab open behind him. Hermann closed his eyes and willed for whoever it was to just go away. He was too off kilter to deal with any demands for answers he didn't have. Or worse yet if they had come in looking for Newton.

The person behind him cleared their throat.

"Um...hi..."

Hermann's eyes snapped open and he span his chair around to face Newton.

His gaze raked over Newton, taking in his unkempt (more than usual) and harassed appearance. He held himself awkwardly, as though unsure if he should be there, his eyes locked onto Hermann imploringly.

Newton's current demeanor, so at odds with his usually confident self, catches Hermann somewhere painful. He swallowed dryly.

"...hello," he forced out, voice wavering slightly with uncertainty.

"I..." Newton trailed off looking unsure. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and started again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean half of what I said, and I don't think you did either. We've just been working so hard on our research, barely taking time to eat or sleep, and I think the stress just built up until we took it out on each other." 

Hermann blinked as he let Newton's rapid fire words sink in. He stood slowly from his chair, fingers clutching even tighter at his sleeves. The urge to reach out and touch Newton was almost overpowering, his skin practically buzzing with the need. But still feeling uncertain, even in the midst of their temporary truce, he kept his hands firmly to himself.

He cleared his throat. 

"I also apologise. You are... correct. We took our frustration out on each other and said...less than pleasant things. Not that that is an excuse. It was my fault for overreacting in the first place -"

"Nah, we're both as much to blame as the other," Newton interrupted.

Hermann paused. He wanted to press the matter but to what end? What would hashing out unnecessary details achieve beyond, perhaps, another argument.

"I concur," he said eventually.

"See," Newton said, smiling bashfully, "I can be right _sometimes_."

Hermann could feel the reluctant smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. He watched as Newton relaxed, his sharp edges seeming to soften.

"Can- can I hug you," Newton asked, eyes warm and beseeching, "please?"

Hermann's heart thudded in his chest. He nodded. Newton strode across the scant few feet separating them and wrapped his arms firmly around Hermann's lower back. 

Hermann froze. He felt almost overwhelmed. It had been three days since he had last had physical contact with anyone. With Newton. Newton held him steady while Hermann forced himself to take some calming breaths. He had been craving this from the moment he had heard Newton's voice. Since before then. He felt himself slowly relaxing. He wound his arms carefully around Newton's neck, burying his face there as he melted into the embrace.

Newton's arms tightened around him, holding Hermann securely to his chest. Hermann closed his eyes, listening to Newton's murmurings, the "I'm sorry"-s and the "I missed you so much"-s making his heart squeeze painfully.

He lifted his head, hesitating before brushing his lips softly, questioningly, against Newton's for a brief moment. He pulled his head back to look into Newton's eyes, finding them staring back with undeniable intensity. This time when he leaned in Newton met him halfway, his lips pressing firmly but gently against his.

The kiss started out soft and apologetic but didn't take long to become intense, fueled by the emotions of the past few days. Hermann gasped into the kiss as Newton's tongue slipped into his mouth. One of his hands slid up to grasp at Newton's hair, fingers twisting non too gently at the dark strands. Relishing the small groan that escaped Newton's throat, Hermann pressed himself, if it was possible, even more closely into Newton's chest, losing himself in the kiss.

Hermann had no idea how long they stood there entwined around each other but it seemed like much too short a time before they were pulling apart with the need to breathe properly. 

Hand still in Newton's hair, Hermann pressed their foreheads together, their breath mingling as they gasped for air. Once certain that his breathing had returned pretty much to normal Hermann slid his hand down to cup Newton's jaw.

"Newt..." he trailed off unsure of what he wanted to say. He opened his eyes slowly, gazing into Newton's warm, kind eyes before letting his own slide closed again.

"Lets- let's go home? Yeah?" he heard Newton saying, his breath fanning across his skin, "we've both been working way too hard recently and we could really do with a break from research." 

Newton's voice was soft and compelling. Not that it needed to be. All Hermann wanted was to go back to their room and lie down, curled up in Newton's arms. Taking one last, fortifying, breath he opened his eyes.

"Okay." 

He leaned forward and pressed a lingering but chaste kiss to Newton's lips before turning round to save his research and lock his computer. He picked up his cane and turned back around to find Newton staring at him, eyes intense. Hermann felt his heart skip.

"What?"

Newton blinked. He smiled slowly, shaking his head gently but saying nothing. He held out his hand and Hermann, after giving him one last, considering look, stepped forward and took the proffered hand.

"So... I've heard some interesting news concerning Jaeger pilots on the grapevine," Newton announced in what Hermann suspected he thought was a captivating voice, pulling them slowly from the lab.

Hermann just smiled, squeezing his hand as they walked down the corridor, glad to have Newton's comforting chatter back. 

.


End file.
